Acid Bath
Acid Bath were a sludge metal band from Houma, Louisiana that were active from 1991-1997. Their sound combined elements of doom metal with black metal, death metal, gothic rock, blues, folk and country. History Formation Acid Bath was an incarnation of two bands, Dark Karnival which featured Audie Pitre, Sammy "Pierre" Duet, and Tommy Viator, and Golgotha which featured Dax Riggs, Mike Sanchez, Jimmy Kyle, and Jerry "Boon" Businelli. Golgotha's bassists were in frequent rotation finally culminating with Chad Pierce, who would then be succeeded by Pitre during Acid Bath's formation. Tommy Viator was later replaced by Jimmy Kyle on drums but would return to play keyboards toward the end of the band's career. Joseph J. Fontenot was the bassist for a short period of time. Acid Bath formed in 1991. The band was based south of New Orleans in several small towns including Houma, Thibodaux, Morgan City and Galliano. Influenced by thrash metal as well as bands and artists such as Black Sabbath, Alice Cooper, Celtic Frost, Carcass and Darkthrone.Skeletal Circus via Web Archive Acid Bath Interviews, accessed 21st January 2016 They recorded their demo Hymns of the Needle Freak with their manager and producer Keith Falgout in 1993. The strength of the demo earned them a deal with Rotten Records, an independent label. They released When the Kite String Pops produced by Spike Cassidy (Dirty Rotten Imbeciles) in 1994. This album sold over 37,000 copies by 1999 despite being on an independent label with no mainstream support. Two years later their second and final effort Paegan Terrorism Tactics was released. Neither gained them mainstream success, but both albums earned a high degree of underground acclaim. In 2005, another album composed of their demos, Demos: 1993 - 1996, was released. Notably, the band used artwork by serial killers John Wayne Gacy (When The Kite String Pops) and Richard Ramirez (Radio Edits 1) along with infamous doctor Jack Kevorkian (Paegan Terrorism Tactics). In an interview with Chronicles of Chaos, Mike Sanchez said the following about the choice of artwork: Break-up and Further Projects After two studio albums, Acid Bath's career came to an abrupt end on January 23, 1997 when bass guitarist Audie Pitre and his parents were killed by a drunk driver who had run a stop sign. Kelly Pitre, Audie's brother, was the only one of four family members to survive the incident, escaping with only a broken rib and a mild neck fracture. The last Acid Bath show with Audie Pitre was on December 14, 1996, at Texas Billiards (a club owned by Dimebag Darrell) in Arlington, Texas.Metal-archivesAudre Pitre profile on Metal-archives, accessed 21st January 2016 While rumors of another album circulated after the band's end, nothing new surfaced. The supposed album was named Killer Rat Poison. Tommy Viator played keyboards on this album. Sammy Duet has only given out copies to a few close friends because he used some of the riffs for Goatwhore's earlier material. Tommy Viator played drums on Disincarnate's album Dreams of the Carrion Kind with the well-known death metal guitarist James Murphy. Dax Riggs and Mike Sanchez went on to perform in the band Agents of Oblivion, releasing one self-titled album in 2000 and disbanding shortly thereafter. Starting in 2000, Riggs was also the frontman for the swamp rock band Deadboy & the Elephantmen, before he began releasing material under his own name in 2007. In interviews with Riggs even to this day Acid Bath tends to be a topic. In 2008, he stated of his shift to a drastically different genre of music: Sammy Pierre Duet was once a member of Crowbar but has since left the band. He is now a member of the blackened death metal band Goatwhore and Ritual Killer and his doom metal band with Kelly Pitre (the brother of Audie) Vual. Sammy Duet has remained an open satanist since his days in Acid Bath. Audie formed a metal band in 1995, blending black metal vocals with the heavy sound of multiple bassists with no guitars, known as Shrüm. Tommy Viator and Joseph Fontenot were also members of Shrüm. Shrüm utilized two distorted low-end basses, and Fontenot would alternate between playing a distorted high-end bass and a clean bass. Fontenot later played bass for Devourment for two years. Joseph Fontenot is now a drill sergeant in the U.S. Army. In 2014, rumors started that Acid Bath were reuniting with a new vocalist when Jimmy Kyle reached out to vocalist of Slipknot, Corey Taylor, with a very vague message stating "Acid Bath is in search of a vocalist. Please send Mp3, demo, videos or any music links performing Acid Bath songs." However, these rumors were dismissed by Sammy duet with the following statement: Discography * Wet Dreams of the Insane (Golgotha demo) (1991) * Screams of the Butterfly (1992) * Demo II (1993) * Hymns of the Needle Freak (1993) * Liquid Death Bootleg (1993) * When The Kite String Pops'' (1994) * ''Radio Edits 1 (1994) * Radio Edits 2 (1996) * Paegan Terrorism Tactics ''(1996) * ''Paegan Terrorism Tactics Outtakes (1996) * ''Demos: 1993 - 1996 ''(2005) Members Last Line-Up * Dax Riggs (vocals) * Jimmy Kyle (drums) * Mike Sanchez (guitar) * Sammy "Pierre" Duet (guitar) * Audie Pitre (bass) Former Members * Tommy Viator (drums, keyboard) * Joseph Fontenot (bass) External Links *Official webpage *Youtube interview with Sammy. *Youtube interview with Dax. *The Gauntlet interview with Dax. References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acid_Bath Category:Band Category:Louisiana Category:Sludge Metal Category:Blues Category:Black metal Category:Houma Category:Folk Category:Country Category:Gothic Rock